Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a displacement mechanism, and more particularly, to a delta displacement mechanism.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional 3D printer 200. As shown in FIG. 1, the 3D printer 200 mainly includes a base 210, a platform 220, three rails 230, three sliders 240, three parallel linkage assemblies 250, and a nozzle 260. The platform 220 is placed on the base 210. The sliders 240 are respectively slidably disposed on the rails 230. Each of the parallel linkage assemblies 250 includes two linkages, and each of the linkages respectively rotatably connected the corresponding slider 240 and the nozzle 260. Hence, by driving the sliders 240 to respectively move on the rails 230, the nozzle 260 can be moved by the parallel linkage assemblies 250, so as to print a 3D object on the platform 220.
However, in order to obtain a certain printable working range in horizontal directions, the parallel linkage assemblies 250 of the conventional 3D printer 200 must have an enough length, which makes the 3D printer 200 to sacrifice its certain printable working range in the vertical direction. That is, even though all sliders 240 shown in FIG. 1 slide to the top of the rails 230, the parallel linkage assemblies 250 cannot move the nozzle 260 to reach a height close to the top of the 3D printer 200. Furthermore, the mechanism design of the 3D printer 200 cannot ensure the nozzle 260 to be horizontal while laterally moving. Other related arts can also be referred to China Patent Number CN104608389A and China Patent Number CN204471889U.